


Five Crossovers For Kurt

by Rivulet027



Category: Angel: the Series, Glee, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt gets crossed over with five other fandoms. 1. QaF US Kurt and Molly Friendship 2. HP (AU) Kurt/Blaine 3. X-men Kurt/Sam 4. Power Rangers Kurt/Blaine, Hayley/Tommy 5. AtS Kurt/Connor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Crossovers For Kurt

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Glee, QaF, HP, X-men, Power Rangers or Angel. None of these are my toy box and I'm merely playing.  
> A/N: I only tagged fandoms where the chars from that fandom actually showed up. The other two just assume ideas and situations from those fandoms.

1\. New Girl, Queer as Folk US, Molly and Kurt friendship

Kurt turned at the tap on his shoulder. He raised his eyebrows as he took in the girl standing before him. She had on gray dress pants, a white long sleeved shirt and a vest that matched her pants. A hat was pulled low over her blonde hair, but she had her head tilted as she regarded him and there was a strange kind of hope in her eyes.

She motioned for him to spin. He complied, not even sure why he was doing so until she broke into a grin.

“Maybe this place isn’t the pit of despair I thought it was going to be,” she grinned.

“Oh, it is,” he reassured.

She smirked, “Yes, but at least I might have found someone worth befriending.”

“You decided this after watching me turn?”

“How else would I decide?” she teased before she frowned at the schedule she had in her hand and glanced at the nearest door. He tilted his head so he could see her schedule before he gave her directions. She thanked him, then held out a hand, “Molly Taylor.”

He took it, shook and gave her his name. She grinned then promised to find him later as she started to walk away.

“Do you sing?” he asked.

She turned, “Only if you like strangled cat.”

“This might not work,” he told her.

“I can dance,” she told him, “And play the piano so this might work. We’ll figure it out later.”

Then she was turning back around and disappearing down the hall leaving Kurt to wonder if he might have made a new friend.

2\. Finding What’s Hidden, Harry Potter, Kurt/Blaine

They’re all hiding something. Kurt can’t quite put his finger on it, but there is something odd about some of the students at Dalton.

The day before he thought he heard one of them practicing the same Latin phrase over and over. Several of the boys shove books into bags when he approaches them in the library. There are always still books to study from, but the older looking ones go into bags. One time he thought he saw Wes hurriedly shove a polished stick into his bag.

Why would anyone want a stick? Why would anyone take the time to smooth it down?

These thoughts run through Kurt’s head as he watches one slip from Jeff’s bag to clatter to the floor. Kurt looks around, realizing he’s probably the only one to notice. Wondering if he’s suddenly landed himself in an all boys version of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and reminding himself there is no way that he’s Xander Kurt calls after Jeff and reaches for the stick.

The moment the piece of wood is in his hands is when things go from weird to bizarre. The lights start to flicker and the stick starts to spark. Then he’s flying backwards with a startled yelp and as much as he wants to drop the thing, which can’t possibly be an ordinary stick, he can’t.

Then Blaine is pulling out a stick and Kurt isn’t quite sure what he’s saying, but the stick in his hand is flying away from him and Blaine catches it.

What was that?

Kurt backs further against the wall as Wes and David crowd around him. He can hear Jeff apologizing frantically and asking if he’s okay and all Kurt can really think as Blaine hands the stick back to Jeff is that it is most defiantly not a stake. Which is good, cause he’d hate to think there was a justifiable reason Figgins believed in vampires.

“I’m fine,” Kurt manages as David helps him to his feet. Kurt begins smoothing out his clothes, trying to think of the right questions, but he has no real explanation, especially when Wes is making sure some of the other students understand that the sparkler the Kurt picked up shouldn’t have done that. What’s more surprising to Kurt is that the other boys are buying it and leaving.

Kurt wants answers and he wants them now, which he tells the assembled four boys quickly.

“Someone missed you when you were younger,” Wes explains, “It doesn’t happen often, but it does still happen. You should’ve gotten a letter to come here years ago.”

David nods, “They blend muggle students in so that the school appears as though it’s any other school, but now we can show you the parts of it you never knew about.”

Kurt folds his arms and frowns, “What parts?”

Jeff is tapping the wall behind him with his stick and suddenly he’s being walked through it. He blames Sam for him knowing that he’s not suddenly Kitty Pryde.

“What is that?” Kurt demands pointing at Jeff’s stick.

“My wand.”

A wand?

Blaine wraps a comforting arm around his waist and explains, “Kurt you’re a wizard and this is a wizarding school, except they accept several students that aren’t wizards each year to keep up appearances. Someone you got over looked, but we’re going to fix that. We’ll get you your own wand and then sorted. It’ll be amazing!”

Kurt gave Blaine a skeptical look, but leaned in when the other boy place a comforting kiss on his cheek.

“It’s going to be okay. The headmaster will explain everything. They missed me too.”

3\. Confessing a Secret, X-men, Kurt/Sam

Kurt frowned as he realized just what room Sam had dragged him into. He pulled his hand away and glared, “Are you insane?”

“What?” Sam asked, obviously clueless.

“If you need to talk to me alone, here is not a good idea,” Kurt pointed out.

Sam looked around the astronomy room and clearly he didn’t see anything wrong with his choice of a room for a private conversation.

“This is the make-out room,” Kurt pointed out, “I’m sure someone saw you drag me in here and is now spreading wild rumors. You might want to flee before your reputation is tarnished.”

Sam’s shoulders sagged and he leaned against a table, “I guess being considered gay would be better than what they would think if you don’t stop talking about my hair.”

Kurt crossed his arms, “I fail to see how this has anything to do with your poorly concealed dye job.”

“Kurt,” Sam pleaded, “Could you not be angry with me for a moment and just listen.”

Kurt frowned and then regarded the door.

“I really don’t care if anyone thinks we’re making out in here.”

“You don’t?” Kurt frowned, trying to cover that Sam had just thrown him off balance.

“I really don’t care if anyone finds out I’m bi,” Sam told him, before he frowned, took a deep breath and continued, “I just don’t want to be labeled a freak among the freaks.”

“Not following you,” Kurt told him.

Sam stared down at his hands, “I don’t know if I can tell you.”

“You just outed yourself,” Kurt pointed out as he pushed himself up onto the nearest table, “I’m not going to say anything, that’s up to you.”

Sam’s lips twitched into a smile.

Kurt bit his lip, “Have you ever kissed a boy before?”

Sam blushed, “I had a boyfriend at my last school.”

“Is that why you left?”

Sam shook his head, “My parents both got new jobs here and I…”

Kurt tilted his head, waiting for Sam to go on.

“My…I…Would you promise not to tell anyone?”

“I promise,” Kurt said, “I already said I wouldn’t.”

“No, it’s not that,” Sam said, closing his eyes tightly, “I probably would’ve been out the first day of school if you guys had a GSA.”

“Then what?” Kurt asked.

“My hair is blue,” Sam whispered.

Kurt frowned, “What?”

Sam forced himself to look at Kurt, get a reaction.

“I couldn’t hear you,” Kurt pointed out.

“My hair,” Sam said, forcing himself to speak a bit louder, “it’s blue.”

Kurt eyed Sam’s hair.

“Not now,” Sam said, “We dyed it, but it’s really, really, naturally blue.”

“We so need to subtly and slowly redo your hair till it looks more natural,” Kurt told him, “if you let me help you I think we could do it slowly enough that no one would notice.”

Sam’s stared.

Kurt tilted his head regarding Sam’s hair again, “I know I could fix it.”

Sam blinked, then shook himself, crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Kurt. Kurt froze, not used to such contact, hesitantly he wrapped his arms around Sam and returned the hug hyperaware of the way Sam’s face was buried in his neck and the way the young man in his arms was shaking.

“Did you really think I would hate you for something you can’t change?” Kurt asked.

“Most people do,” Sam said against Kurt’s neck. Kurt shuddered at the breath on his neck.

He closed his eyes and managed, “I know what it’s like.”

Sam pulled back to look at him and nodded. Their eyes met. They stilled. Sam’s eyes drifted down to Kurt’s lips. Kurt barely breathed as he wet his lips. As Sam leaned in Kurt met him halfway. Their lips brushed, hesitant at first then firmly as Sam pulled Kurt just that bit closer, stepping in and cupping his face. Kurt’s hand wove themselves into Sam’s hair as their lips moved in tandem.

Slowly Sam pulled away and smiled, “Can’t very well pull you into the ‘make-out’ room and disappoint.”

Kurt smiled as he pulled Sam in for another kiss.

4\. Choosing Colors, Power Rangers, Kurt/Blaine and Tommy/Hayley

Kurt sat cramped in the back seat of Puck’s car wondering just how his Friday night had suddenly gotten hijacked. He glanced over at Blaine and mouthed ‘sorry’ at him. Blaine shrugged and snuggled close. Finn reached over and flicked Blaine’s ear, “Hands off my brother.”

Kurt groaned, “If you crazies are going to be kidnapping the least you can do is let us cuddle.”

Finn frowned.

Puck glanced back, “No cockblocking in my car. Hands to yourself, Finn.”

Finn turned pink as he folded his hands into his lap, “I’m not sitting back here on the way back.”

Sam turned in his seat, “Sure.”

“Really?” Finn asked.

“I’m not pulling over so you two can switch seats,” Puck glared momentarily at Finn through the rearview mirror.

Kurt leaned into Blaine, “I still don’t see why we have to come along?”

“Guy bonding time,” Sam grinned.

“By breaking into a professor’s house?” Blaine asked.

“The guy stole my phone,” Puck grumbled as if that explained everything.

Blaine looked ready to ask another question and Kurt shook his head as he leaned in and whispered, “Sometimes it’s just better to go along with it.”

“Until we end up in trouble,” Blaine whispered back.

Kurt frowned, he didn’t want to get in trouble, but he was curious about this new teacher.

“What exactly does Dr. Oliver teach?”

“Science,” Finn answered.

“What kind?” Kurt encouraged.

“Biology mostly, he’s really big on the whole ancient life thing,” Sam explained as Puck pulled into a driveway on the far reaches of town. The boys piled out and took in the one story house.

“Seems cozy,” Blaine commented.

“His finance is trying to open a teen hangout,” Sam said, “It sounds pretty cool.”

“Yeah, if you’re a geek,” Puck commented with a roll of his eyes as he approached the house and pushed at the door. It swung open. Puck grinned, “He’s an idiot. Let’s find my phone.”

“What if it’s not here?” Blaine said, “Wouldn’t it be more likely that he left it at school?”

“Nah, I saw him put it into his briefcase,” Puck told them as he went inside. Finn followed and Sam hesitated. Kurt was tempted to wait outside, say he and Blaine would keep an eye out for Dr. Oliver, but there was also an overwhelming sense that he needed to go inside.

Blaine was frowning at the door, he grabbed Kurt’s hand and commented, “This is weird.”

Kurt nodded, “A bit.”

They followed Sam inside.

“What do you think they are?” Puck asked.

“I don’t know,” Finn answered.

They followed Sam into the kitchen where Puck and Finn where standing around the island staring at a tray with several metal squares that seemed to have wristbands on them and colored crystals in them.

“What do you think the buttons do?” Finn asked as he reached for one.

Sam grabbed his hand, “Look you may not be a geek, but as a geek let me tell you the last thing you do is reach for the red button first.”

“Okay,” Finn frowned.

Sam stared at the devices before he reached down and took the yellow one, tying it to his wrist, “This is a really bad idea.”

“Why?” Finn said as he took the red one.

“I know I shouldn’t be doing this, but it’s like I can’t stop myself,” Sam said as he tossed the blue device to Blaine. Blaine caught it and stared down at it before Kurt took it and helped him put in on his wrist.

“Pink?” Puck offered Kurt.

Kurt laughed, “No, I’m not pink.”

“Purple!” Puck laughed as he tossed the purple device at Kurt.

Kurt caught the device and frowned at it, that wasn’t right either.

“Wait,” Puck said, “That one’s mine.”

Kurt handed it back. He stepped forward and stared at the tray, his eyes drawn to the black device. He picked it up and held his wrist out for Blaine to help.

Once all the devices were attached Finn asked, “What do you think they’re for?”

A groan behind them told them they’d been found out.

Kurt turned and took his first look at Dr. Oliver. He frowned at the clothes and tried to decide if he liked the hair.

“I was going to send them to California tomorrow,” Dr. Oliver groaned, “Wait there are five of you and we have a good teleport system. Being halfway across the country means nobody will suspect your identities. Did you leave me a color?”

“Pink,” Finn offered helpfully.

“Pink?” Dr. Oliver asked.

An alarm began to sound and suddenly the five of them were being ushered downstairs and introduced to Hayley.

“I think this might be yours,” Dr. Oliver said as he held out the device towards her.

“I’m not a ranger,” Hayley told him, “Looks like you picked up another color.”

“I can’t be pink!”

“Hey,” Hayley said, “Who said pink was a girls only color? Just count your blessings that Dustin didn’t get to it first.”

Kurt wasn’t exactly sure what followed, only that they were taught how to morph and then were suddenly teleporting. Then they were being attacked, then they were failing. Thankfully Dr. Oliver told them to morph all the while grumbling about being pink. Thankfully the morpher was telling him how to fight and the fight kept him too busy to be floored by the idea that he’d actually became a Power Ranger.

Then the monster grew.

“That is awesome!” Puck screamed.

Then there were Zords and a Megazord and teamwork which was tainted by Dr. Oliver complaining. The other guys tried to be encouraging. Even his boyfriend was trying to be encouraging and yet the one guy that was supposed to be the adult in all this was acting like a kid just because he was pink.

“You know I might feel more comfortable doing this is the one person who apparently knows what we’re doing could stop being weirded out that he’s pink and was actually helping,” Kurt finally cut in.

“Seriously,” Puck chimed in, “We offered it to Kurt and he said it wasn’t his color. I’m not complaining that I’m purple.”

“Cause you’re too busy loving that you’re being told you can smash things and be the good guy,” Sam mocked.

“Well there is that,” Puck said, his smirk apparent even though a helmet covered his head.

Dr. Oliver stopped complaining, the monster was defeated and eventually they were back in Ohio in the basement they had teleported out of. Sam was staring at everything as Puck replayed the fight for them and Finn agreed. Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled at Blaine.

“Pink!” Dr. Oliver complained again.

“Just be glad you don’t have a skirt,” Hayley commented.

“And give me back my phone,” Puck added.

Kurt laughed and shook his head. Maybe they had been meant to come on this trip.

5\. Rescue, Angel, Kurt/Connor

He was going to die, Kurt decided, as he took in the green monsters that were oozing yellow pus. They poked at him, tied him up and kept watch. He couldn’t understand what they were saying as they seemed to speak in clicks.

He pleaded.

He begged.

He closed his eye and tried to think of his Dad and how Carol and Finn would have to take care of him now. He thought of his boyfriend and wondered if Connor would wonder what had happened to him.

He’d been captured by these things on his way to the bus stop so he could go home and visit his family and now, now he was never going to see them again.

He was poked again and forced to stand. Kurt glared. If asking to be let go wasn’t going to do anything then he was going to give them hell until they killed him. He lashed out, but found himself thrown back to the ground. He forced himself to his feet and head-butted one of them.

He was grabbed and dragged outside.

“What do you want from me?” he demanded.

Nothing.

They tied him to a stake in the middle of what looked like a bondfire.

Not good, this was so not good.

“Let me go!”

Nothing.

One of them smiled as the other four began to chant in their clicks. It approached him.

“Destroying you will destroy The Destroyer,” the one that had smiled told him.

“What?” Kurt asked, “I don’t know anyone called The Destroyer. What are you? Who are you?”

The creature gave him a toothy grin and started to open its mouth, but stopped as a motorcycle pulled up. Kurt’s eyes widened, that was Connor. He yelled for Connor to run, that he couldn’t stand it if these things hurt him.

“Kurt, it’s going to be okay,” Connor reassured as he launched himself off the motorcycle and at the monsters. The smirking one fell first, it’s head chopped off by an ax. Connor moved so quickly taking the other four down what Kurt could hardly keep up. Thankfully the dimness of the night had given way to a slow sunrise and that was illuminating everything. Kurt worked on getting himself untied from the stake as he watched his boyfriend take down the things that had captured him.

Soon Connor just stood there, breath heavy, staring at him. Kurt took in the worried face and stopped struggling to be free, “Is that all of them?”

Connor nodded, “Unless they’re really well concealed. I don’t smell or hear anymore of them.”

“I don’t see any?” Kurt offered.

Connor chuckled, soft and low, but it wasn’t completely amused, “I was trying to keep the supernatural in my life from you.”

“At this point honesty would be better.”

“Yeah, getting kidnapped and almost sacrificed kind of does that,” Connor agreed as he stepped forward and cut the bonds that held Kurt to the stake. He reached out hesitantly towards Kurt and then dropped his hands and stared at the ground.

“Explanations,” Kurt reminded as he took Connor’s hand.

Connor nodded and wet his lips.

“Can wait,” Kurt smiled, “Have to kiss you first.”

“You do?”

“You saved my life,” Kurt told him, “That kind of requires kisses afterward.”

Kurt smiled as he took in the way the sunlight was illuminating Connor’s hair, as he took in the subtle relief on Connor’s face, the worry still there. He stepped forward and cupped Connor’s face, kissed his boyfriend and tried with that kiss to convey that he still loved him, still cared and wasn’t about to be scared away because of some monsters.

Connor dropped his ax and wrapped his arms around Kurt, pulling him in closer.

“I thought I was going to lose you,” Connor admitted against Kurt’s lips.

“You didn’t,” Kurt reassured before they shared another kiss.

Connor pulled away reluctantly, “I have to burn them, then we’ll go home and I’ll explain everything.”

Kurt smiled, he’d always suspected Connor was hiding something from him, but he never would’ve guessed he was dating a hero. He only hoped he could learn to adapt to Connor’s world and not be the one in need of being rescued next time.


End file.
